


Negro como ala de cuervo

by Demosnio



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Matricide, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 02:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21067178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demosnio/pseuds/Demosnio
Summary: El pasado de Kranna vuelve al presente conversando con su amigo Cracktus. La muerte de su padre, sumada a la traición de su madre, desencadenan una serie de hechos que le harán obtener el nombre Ravenheart (corazón de cuervo) para siempre.





	Negro como ala de cuervo

La orca atizó el fuego y perdió su mirada en las rojizas lenguas que bailaban ante ella. Repensó la pregunta que su camarada Cracktus había dejado flotando en el aire hacía minutos, se acomodó la capucha lentamente, cubriendo sus ojos.  
-No lo sé- le espetó, mientras arrojaba al fuego, distraídamente, un trozo de corteza.  
Pero si sabía.  
Tras observarla profundamente unos segundos, el hechicero, haciendo uso de su habitual paciencia, contestó:  
-Como digas.  
Desde el interior de su capucha, Kranna supo al instante que él no le había creído, y se sonrió  
-Me conoces bien, espectro.  
-Algo.  
-Bien. Me lo gané haciendo justicia.  
Esperó un instante, con la mínima esperanza de que Cracktus le preguntara algo para animarla a seguir, aun sabiendo que no lo haría. El ánima no se inmuto, ni siquiera parpadeo, y en su tez ceniza se reflejaron innumerables sombras anaranjadas provenientes de las llamas.  
Kranna suspiró, y supo que era el momento de desenterrar la verdad. Perdió la mirada en el fuego y comenzó a narrar...  
-Los tiempos están cambiando, Dakbe.- recordó las palabras de su padre, al tiempo que aceleraba los preparativos de su partida. Dakbe, su madre, una bella y sabia shaman, le ayudaba con la armadura, despidiéndose a su manera, sin perder la calma: "Los tiempos siempre cambian, es la esencia que les da vida".  
Y ahí estaba el, esperando junto a la entrada de la morada, siendo parte de la escena, pero sin irrumpir en ella. La pequeña orca, aun con sus bártulos de pesca, no dejaba de mirarlo: joven, de orgulloso porte, con la marca de la experiencia prematura en su mirar. Algo irradiaba, una suerte de iluminación, cierto carisma destinado a los que asumen una tarea titánica. El joven Thrall esperaba al padre de Kranna para partir hacia vaya a saber que aventura maravillosa, pensaba ella. Él le sonrió, y ella le devolvió una sonrisa sin dientes.  
Su padre se le acerco, y alzándola cuan alto era, le beso la frente, sobre la enmarañada melena.-Cuida a tu madre mientras no estoy- le susurro, pero su mirada se traslucía triste. Volvió a posar a la pequeña Kranna en el suelo, observándola -Eres bella, como tu madre- fue lo último que le oyó decir.  
Los siguientes minutos pasaron sin que ni uno ni otro compañero emitieran palabra alguna. Súbitamente, Cracktus se movió y puso mas leña al fuego.  
-Debes de tener frío- agrego, consciente de la sorpresa de ella por la acción.  
-Gracias, amigo-le sonrió, aunque una sombra de pesar se asomaba a su rostro.  
Relato algunos otros recuerdos de su vida en el asentamiento, sobre cómo empezó a ser entrenada, las cacerías, sus amistades, la consagración como guerrera, la primera vez que visito Orgrimmar ya como soldado de la Horda. Todas historias para distender un poco su atribulado espíritu ante lo que vendría a narrar luego.  
-Sabes, Arminius- dijo de repente la orca-, podría eliminar una banda de ladrones, o de piratas, o incluso de yetis con menos esfuerzo que el que me llevara confesarte esto... Todo empezó por culpa de mi madre... -frunció el ceño, con una mezcla de furia y amargura.- La traidora...  
Cracktus se movió un poco en su lugar, pero no la interrumpió.  
-Mi madre-continuo Kranna, esta vez con voz clara y cargada de ira- shaman de la tribu, la tan supuesta sabia y conocedora de los secretos del mundo, la misma que me dio a la vida, luego de que mi padre fuera enterrado con los honores de un héroe, desapareció. A las semanas del funeral, nos dejo a mí y a mi hermano Hannarr a cargo del jefe del asentamiento, y se fue. Ni mi pequeño hermano ni yo entendíamos que sucedía, en mis sueños infantiles, pensaba que habría ido a dormir con mi padre.  
Por meses no supimos nada de ella, hasta que un día, al amanecer, ingreso a la choza donde Hannarr y yo dormíamos, y nos despertó con un abrazo pidiéndonos perdón. Por supuesto, yo era demasiado pequeña para entender que quería decirnos, pero estaba simplemente feliz de que hubiera regresado.  
Ese mismo día, volvimos a nuestro hogar, y pasamos muchas noches escuchando historias de la tierra, del cielo, las Aguas y los seres que en ellos habitan. Sin embargo, luego de aproximadamente 2 años, volvió a partir, pero esta vez, anunciando su viaje como una búsqueda de conocimientos e iluminación, por lo cual, todo continuo normalmente en la vida del asentamiento, y especialmente, en la mía y la de mi hermano. El pequeño Hannarr mostraba ya una muy clara inclinación por las artes shamanicas, con lo que el jefe del asentamiento le permitió concurrir al Shaman Jefe, Arganok, quien lo tomo como su discípulo, al igual que hiciera años antes con mi madre, y lo educo en las artes de los elementos. Seguían siendo para mi, el combate y las estrategias de guerra lo que llenaba mis días. Al parecer, para mis ancestros, debía seguir el camino del guerrero, y así fue. La cacería, los ejercicios tácticos, las expediciones, me fascinaban desde pequeña por lo que fue fácil para mí desarrollarme en ellos durante años. Pero algo no iba bien, lo podía sentir, lo sabía. Si tienes en cuenta, querido Cracktus, que yo dejaba de ser una orca niña, algunas cosas empezaban a tener otros sentidos para mí. Sobre todo a la vuelta de mi madre.  
Esta vez regreso durante el día, acarreando con ella un saco colmado de hierbas y cortezas de árbol. Volvió al hogar estando yo en el, ya que tenia edad suficiente para mantenerlo, y el jefe había permitido que se me entregase la granja que pertenecía a mi familia. La observe mientras dejaba sus morrales y bolsas en un rincón, y no pude evitar notar que estaba bellísima, radiante, y que sonreía con frecuencia, cosa que no hacía desde que mi padre se marchara a su última batalla. Llevaba el cabello negro atado en una trenza larguísima, de la cual pendía un extraño ornamento de plumas blancas.  
Mi hermano se encontraba ausente, habiendo partido junto a su mentor a explorar otras tierras y continuar así su aprendizaje, por lo que ambas estábamos a solas.  
Agregue algunos ingredientes mas al caldero donde se cocinaba mi cena. Ella se acerco y escudriño el recipiente.  
-Huele muy bien! –sonrio- veo que has mejorado tus artes culinarias.  
-Te me unes en la cena? – pregunte  
-Me agradaría mucho, estoy hambrienta – contesto, mientras me alcanzaba un manojo de hierbas secas que tenia en un bolsillo. –Ten, se llama “”y agrega un excelente toque a cualquier comida. Agrega dos hojas al cuenco, y veras.  
-Gracias!- exclame - ya que cocinar fue siempre uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos, y cualquier especia exótica me es particularmente apreciada.  
Nos sentamos cerca del fuego, con nuestros cuencos humeantes y un odre con agua fresca para compartir. Fue una charla agradable, colmada de novedades de ambas partes y de anécdotas interesantes. Ella me instruyo en un sinnúmero de particularidades de cada hierba en cada región, cuestión que jamás fui capaz de recordar, amen de algunas conocidas plantas para sazonar. Mi conversación se refería casi completamente a mi entrenamiento, la vida en el asentamiento y las noticias que me enviaba mi hermano de vez en cuando.  
Los días pasaban agradablemente, casi sin cambios. Los rituales que yo nunca realizaba, fueron reinstaurados por ella, por lo cual espiritualmente, mi hogar rebosaba de energía. Las ausencias de varios días de mi madre se hacían mas frecuentes, pero siempre anunciadas y con el propósito de recolectar hierbas para sus estudios. Este habito se hizo normal y ninguna de las dos se molestaba en pedir o dar explicaciones.  
Una noche en la que ella estaba, llegue a la choza con una noticia maravillosa:  
-Madre!!! Me han elegido para participar de una expedición a Ashenvale!- irrumpi como una tromba en el pequeño ambiente, saltando de alegría.  
Ella levanto la vista del papiro que estaba estudiando, y sin demostrar el mas minimo signo de compartir mi euforia, solo pregunto: -Cuando partes?  
-En dos noches. No te agrada la idea?  
-No realmente. Te dirigiras al asentamiento horda al noreste de la frontera?  
-Si.  
-Es allí donde tu padre encontró su final.  
-Nada me pasara, madre.  
-Lo se. Es solo que no me gustaría saber que finalmente, has acabado con la vida de alguien.  
-No acabare con la vida de nadie, Madre!- en ese momento estaba decepcionada de su actitud- Quizas solo de algún elfo nocturno, lo cual no es importante.  
-Todas las vidas son importantes- dijo, bajando la mirada.  
-Son solo juguetes de la Alianza! No veo porque tengan que interesarte los asesinos de mi padre,- le espete furiosa.  
-Es a la venganza a lo que le temo.- dijo, en un susurro.  
Alterada, sali de la choza y me dirigi al rio, con el simple propósito de relajarme allí por un rato, pero sin embargo, pase la noche en un campamento improvisado, mascullando miles de nombres para los malditos elfos y sus estúpidos bosques, pensando innumerables razones para eliminarlos de la faz de Azeroth, y teniendo en mi mente, una discusión con mi madre para hacerle entender lo necesario de una incursión Horda en el territorio, sin que importe quien este habitándolo. Al fin y al cabo, ellos eran los asesinos de mi padre, su pareja. Es que no le importaba? Me desperté al rayar el alba, encontrándome a mi misma durmiendo sobre mi capa.  
Regrese al hogar, aun ofuscada, pero sin animos de discutir. No había signos de fuego ardiendo desde lo lejos, por lo cual, intuí, no habría desayuno. Al fin y al cabo, era probable que mi madre estuviera aun durmiendo. Entre en silencio, para no incomodarla, y en la penumbra, note que la choza estaba deshabitada. Corri las cortinas de cuero que cubrían las 3 ventanas de la choza, y observe la escena. El fuego había sido claramente apagado con agua, ya que muchos leños aun estaban sin consumir. Los morrales habían desaparecido, aunque los recipientes para las hierbas estaban uno a uno alineados en los anaqueles sobre la litera de mi madre. Su capa no estaba, al igual que las botas de montar. No había llevado alimentos, ya que la pequeña bodega no había sido siquiera abierta. Solo faltaba un odre con agua y unas frutas. Y lo que mas llamo mi atención: el ornamento de plumas estaba extendido sobre la mesa, junto a una bolsa llena de monedas de oro. Tome las dos cosas y sali al exterior.  
-Demonios!- masculle, enfadada. Me acerque a las madrigueras de lobos de montar, donde confirme mis sospechas, su loba plateada no estaba, como asi tampoco la silla o las riendas.  
Volvi a mi hogar, enfadada, y me dedique a preparar mi desayuno, presta para asistir a mi entrenamiento. “Ya volverá, como ha sido otras veces”, pensaba, tratando de ser optimista, aunque esta partida, post discusión, no era normal. Habiamos discutido millones de veces antes, y nunca había desaparecido asi,de manera tan abrupta, sin preparativos. Algo no estaba bien. Lo intuía fuertemente.  
La expedición tuvo lugar. Nada sucedió, llegamos al asentamiento Horda al noreste de Ashenvale, no nos encontramos con ninguna cuadrilla de elfos, ni nada. Solo uno que otro satiro, rondando el camino a la tala Orca, al este del rio. Pase allí una decena de días, con mis compañeros orcos, con un grupo de guerreros Elfos de Sangre y los ocasionales pasajeros que hacían de la posada del asentamiento, su parada por algún tiempo. Tanta lluvia y humedad me agobiaban, por lo que solo quería ver nuevamente el calor seco de mi tierra.  
No hubiera deseado volver, de saber lo que me esperaba. Al llegar al campo de entrenamiento, con el resto de mis compañeros, uno de los capitanes orcos se me acerco en silencio, me tomo del brazo y me separo del grupo.  
-Tienes permiso de volver inmediatamente a tu hogar, Kranna. Ya mismo.- dijo con voz grave.  
-Que sucede, Capitan?- inquirí, alarmada.  
No recibi respuesta, solo la escolta hasta los portones laterales del campo de entrenamiento, los cuales daban directo al camino que dirigía al asentamiento.  
Casi corriendo, recorri ese sendero, preguntándome que podría estar pasando. Llegue a mi hogar, donde Hannarr me esperaba, junto con un guardia de Orgrimmar. La puerta estaba cerrada, y las ventanas tapiadas con tablones de madera. Todas nuestras pertenencias, habían sido depositadas a unos metros de la choza.  
-Hannarr, hermano- musite, agitada- Que sucede aquí?  
Una mirada de odio, fue su única respuesta.  
Mire aturdida al guardia de Orgrimmar, y luego de nuevo a Hannarr.  
-Que?- dije, casi gritando.  
Al mismo tiempo, Arganok el shaman en jefe y mentor de mi hermano, se acercaba por un lado, con sus ropajes de ceremonia y su mascara de demonio. Traia con el, una antorcha, con una llama azul violeta coronándola, y un cuenco con un liquido negro bullendo en el.  
-Lok Tar Ogar, guerrera- saludo, solemnemente. –Es tu deber, como la mayor del clan, dispensar la justicia que la tribu ya ha aprobado…  
-De que demonios me estas hablando, Arganok?- interrumpi.  
El shaman me observo durante un instante, luego deposito el cuenco en el suelo, cerca de la entrada de la choza, y le cedió la antorcha a Hannarr. Me tomo del hombro y sin mas palabras me dirigió hacia el centro del asentamiento, donde una multitud de orcos, se apiñaba alrededor de un cadáver. Cuando me acerque, el silencio se hizo de repente, tomando un cariz apabullante en segundos. Arganok se detuvo justo enfrente del cuerpo, y lo señalo. Me acerque movida por la curiosidad mas que nada. Era un elfo nocturno, cazador, por lo que sus ropas indicaban, de cuero en su mayoría, con adornos animales adheridos a ellas. Patas de conejo, pieles de zorro, colmillos de jabalí, un pendiente de plumas blancas. Palideci.  
La furia comenzó a apoderarse de mi cuerpo y de mi alma. Mira uno a uno a los orcos que observaban la escena, y con lagrimas de rabia empece a jurar a los cuatro vientos. Arganok me detuvo con una señal de su mano, y me retiro de allí.  
-LA MUY BASTARDA Y MALDITO AMANTE ELFO!- el odio me carcomía. –Ni siquiera respeto la memoria de mi padre, uniéndose a sus asesinos!  
Arganok finalmente hablo. –Kranna, lo lamento. Es una afrenta grave para nuestra tribu el que tu madre se haya unido sentimental y carnalmente con un elfo nocturno. Y por ello, ya fue castigada con la muerte de su amante. Sin embargo…  
-QUE!- grite, fuera de mi misma, que podía ser peor?  
\- La ejecución del castigo que recae sobre ti, no es por ello.- dijo en voz baja, el shaman.- Sino por su acción, en la cual podía haber peligrado incluso tu vida.  
Lo mire, sin entender el sentido de lo que me estaba diciendo, no queriendo siquiera imaginar que crimen peor podría mi madre haber perpetrado.  
-Cuando los interceptamos, el elfo había dado la alarma de una expedición orca dirigiéndose hacia Ashenvale. La información provino de tu madre.  
Palideci nuevamente, sentí mi boca abrirse involuntariamente, una oleada de ira me invadió, al punto que crei desmayarme. Arganok me sostuvo, ayudándome a sentarme en el suelo.  
Se arrodillo ante mi.  
-Es tu deber llevar adelante el castigo que la tribu ha dictado, por alta traición, hacia tu madre. Tu eres la mayor, y por ende esta tarea recae en ti. Tu madre esta recluida en lo que fue su choza, sin alimentos, sin agua, sin ropajes, solo espera tu llegada para terminar con esta situación de una vez por todas. No puede verte ni hablarte, ni a ti ni a tu hermano. No es considerada uno de nosotros. Ya ha muerto.  
Me detuve a considerar lo que estaba oyendo. Debia asesinar a mi madre? Es eso lo que me estaban pidiendo? Tendria yo, el corazón tan negro como para realizar esa tarea? Pense en mi padre y en los años de infancia con el, pensé en su muerte a manos de los elfos, pensé en las ausencias de la traidora, mintiéndonos a mi y a mi hermano, un par de niños, para saciar su hambre carnal con uno de esos. Si, tendría el corazón tan oscuro como el ala de un cuervo, para hacerle pagar su acto. Y lo haría ahora mismo.  
Volvimos a la choza, donde Hannar aun esperaba, con la antorcha en la mano.  
Arganok musito en mi oído las instrucciones para llevar a cabo el ritual y antes de yo comenzar, se acerco a la puerta de la choza, nombrando a cada uno de los dioses, despojando a Dakbe de cada uno de sus honores y nombres espirituales, enumerando los actos por los que pagaría, y borrando su nombre real de los registros de la tribu, decretando “la traidora” como su nuevo apodo. Luego paso a describir la forma en la que su amante fue ejecutado. En ese punto, oi desde dentro un sollozo, lo cual me cego aun mas. La muy maldita solo llora ante la muerte de su elfo.  
Me pinte la cara con la tintura negra del cuenco, ya fría. Me quite la armadura, las botas, los guantes. Me ate el pelo sobre la nuca. Grite el nombre de mi padre hasta perder la voz. Y anuncie la muerte de mi madre con ira, para que ella pudiera escucharme desde dentro.  
Hannarr me alcanzo la antorcha mágica y se alejo unos metros.  
Arganok se unió a el, en silencio, al igual que el guardia de Orgrimmar.  
Los orcos del asentamiento observaban la escena, apiñados, a lo lejos.  
Acerque la tea encendida a las paredes de la choza, las cuales comenzaron a arder de inmediato, en una danza violácea de ira y rencor.  
No se oyo un solo ruido desde el interior, ni un grito, ni una palabra. Solo cuando la casa ardia en su totalidad, oi decir, susurrado por el viento “Perdon, hija”. Escupi sobre la casa, arrojando al fuego el pendiente de  
plumas blancas, y me aleje caminando hacia el rio.  
Al pasar yo junto a el, Arganok, dijo en voz alta: “Conoced a Kranna Ravenheart, la de corazón negro como el cuervo”.


End file.
